Wonder Woman (DCEU)
Diana of Themyscira is the Amazon Princess, the Immortal demigoddess daughter of Zeus and Queen Hippolyta, and niece of Antiope and Menalippe. Born on the mythical and mystical island of Themyscira, Diana was raised by her mother Queen Hippolyta, and two Aunts Antiope and Menalippe, to protect herself and be ready for the outside world through warrior training. Now residing in "Man's World", she goes by the name Diana Prince while hiding within society as an antiquities dealer, and is known throughout the media as the first and foremost superheroine Wonder Woman. Appearance Diana is an exquisite Amazonian woman: standing tall at six-feet, with an olive complexion, brown eyes, long and naturally flowing dark brown hair, and an athletic physique. Before wearing her armor, Diana wore her everyday Themysciran clothes which consists of a one piece outfit like her warrior garbs. It is a dark brown, and very light brown color, with a loose skirt, dark brown sandals that go below her knees. She has her hair tied back in a long braid ponytail, and on her wrists are her bulletproof bracelets. Dressed in her warrior garbs, Diana wears a dark red armor body plate that bears a gold Eagle-shaped breastplate (the symbol of her father Zeus), and a matching golden W-shaped belt plate. Below this is a very dark-blue skirt and knee-high dark red armored combat boots. On her head is a gold tiara. Whilst in combat mode, Diana wears a brown leather strap across her chest and around her waist, that has attachments to carry her various weapons on (with her sword and shield being strapped to her back and her lasso to her hip), and finally on her wrists are her silvery bulletproof bracelets. Whilst blending into Man's World as "Diana Prince", she was shown to have an intelligent and sophisticated sense of fashion with a touch of sensuality: elegant formal dresses and stunning day wear that sets off her physique to advantage, well-coiffed hairstyles that enhance her impression of being a charming and graceful yet fully matured woman, along with expensive jewelry. Personality In the film, before her true identity was revealed, Diana was first introduced as a beautiful yet mysterious woman who not only caught Bruce's eye at the party of the Metropolis Library, but also stole his hacking device. Her successful theft and the subsequent stealth she demonstrated in escaping from Bruce at the party proves that she was not to be underestimated. Later on, during her second encounter with Bruce at an exhibition, Diana gave the impression of being somewhat of a misandrist - she commented to Bruce that he proved to her that men were "born with no natural inclination to share", but also told him the true reason behind her theft, and that she had actually returned to the device to him. This seems to indicate that, when it came to crucial matters such as keeping her true identity a well-guarded secret, Diana's morals could be ambiguous, but she was also realistic enough to concede defeat when it seemed inevitable (she failed to retrieve the information from the device due to its encryption). It was when Doomsday surfaced did we see Diana's most positive qualities reveal themselves: fierce courage, steely determination, and steady perseverance. Despite the fact that Doomsday seemed to be too much for even her, Batman, and Superman to handle, Diana never gave up during their battle with the monster, and was, in fact, responsible for restraining the monster for both her comrades to deliver the finishing blows. Very much like Bruce, Diana was genuinely grieved by Clark's death, and attended his funeral. After the event, she displayed a world-weary cynicism when Bruce told her to help him find the other meta-humans mentioned in Luthor's files, and revealed that she had retreated from Man's World into seclusion due to long-ago events that took away her belief in the unity of humanity against all threats. However, it appeared that Bruce had still managed to convince her to give mankind a second chance, for she walked away without disagreeing with his views that there was still goodness in humanity. Biography ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' In 2015 when Diana learned that Lex Luthor had obtained a photograph of her from 1918, she began tracking down the photo to protect her identity as an Immortal Amazon. While attending a party at the Metropolis Library, she witnessed Bruce Wayne planting a hacking device into Luthor's system. She promptly stole the device and left the event to get her picture. When Bruce confronted her, she confessed that though she took the device, she was unable to retrieve the photo, as the data the device had copied had military-grade encryption. She went on to defend her actions as borrowing instead of stealing, and then told him that the device was already in Bruce's Aston Martin DB Mark III. Sometime later, Diana received an email from Bruce, which not only contained her photo, but also files on files on several gifted individuals, including herself. An alarmed Diana then decided to return home to Themyscira having retrieved her photo. At Metropolis International Airport, Diana had just boarded her plane home when she saw the Battle of Stryker's Island on the news. Realizing that she could not stay away from humanity any longer, she left the airport, donned her combat regalia, and arrived in the nick of time to save Batman from Doomsday's otherwise fatal attack. While her initial appearance caused some comedic confusion between Batman and Superman, the three of them wasted little time in steadying themselves for the battle. In fact, Diana was the first of them to charge into battle with a war cry, and showed herself to be a fierce, brave, and relentlessly skillful warrior, especially given how she never gave up in her assault even when Doomsday knocked her weapons aside and herself to the ground repeatedly. Ultimately, Diana was the one to restrain Doomsday with her lasso, enabling Superman and Batman to give the monster their respective finishing blows, though the battle concluded with a tragic loss: Superman's life. As Lois openly broke down and mourned by Superman's corpse, Diana did so silently alongside Bruce. Following Superman's death, a memorial was held in Metropolis while his body was privately buried in Smallville. Diana attended the actual funeral with Bruce, and observed that the common folk only knew to honour Superman as a soldier. When Bruce pleaded with her to help him find the other meta-humans like her from Luthor's files, Diana cynically responded that they might not want to be found, and added in her own reasons for being in seclusion despite her unique abilities: she had been disillusioned by Man's World a century ago, and believed that unity against threats was impossible for mankind. At this, Bruce assured her that there was still goodness in mankind, and that there was a need for meta-humans like her to band together and fight. A thoughtful, contemplative Diana then asked him the reason for such beliefs, and he replied that it was just his instincts. ''Wonder Woman'' To be added ''Justice League'' To be added Relationships Superman To be added Batman To be added Hippolyta To be added Antiope To be added Menalippe To be added Trivia *Gal Gadot is the first non-American actress to portray the character. **Gal Gadot the second non-American actress cast as the character, the first being Megan Gale for George Miller's canceled "Justice League Mortal" *''Dawn of Justice'' marks the live-action cinematic debut of Wonder Woman. **The film version is based on the New 52 version of the character, who was fathered by Zeus and Hippolyta. *Gadot practiced kung fu, kickboxing, fencing, jujutsu and capoeira in order to prepare for the role. *Gal Gadot described Diana in Wonder Woman as a more naive, young idealist, and pure, a very different person than who she was in Batman v Superman. Gallery ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' 5335825-cn6fibtviaaq yx.jpg 5314810-cnf0qjww8aay8wy.jpg 5314808-cmdl6ecw8aia3fr.jpg+large.jpg CmD5IUUWEAASg0q.jpg Galgadot-wonderwoman.jpg CmEEIliWMAERu_K.jpg CmDN9CNVEAAXf9U.jpg CmDN8v9VYAAWhWx.jpg CmDI_IqWQAAYmXC.jpg CmDD1b0UsAESuCi.jpg CmDAYBAVAAAidb-.jpg CmDAW8jVYAA_tzG.jpg CmD51vLXEAAS87v.jpg CmCeubzVAAAtcU4.jpg CmCe63vUoAAoJ5m.jpg CmB2PikUsAA2fx3.jpg CmB1gNsUYAAhzFU.jpg CmAU3fBXEAAts9-.jpg CmEEIlkXEAE2X2c.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 13629.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 13586.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 13582.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 13533.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 13532.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 13495.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 13259.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 13258.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 13253.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 13254.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 13252.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 13251.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 13248.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 13025.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 13024.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12957.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12949.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12948.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12947.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12896.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12893.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12887.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12878.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12876.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12875.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12874.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12860.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12807.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12806.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12805.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12786.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12785.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12784.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12778.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice 2016 Ultimate Edition 1080p WEB-DL DD5 1 H264-RARBG 12777.jpg WWset31.png WWset32.png WWset33.png WWset21.png WWset27.png WWset22.png WWset20.png WWset28.png WWset24.png WWset30.png WWset23.png WWset29.png WWset26.png WWset25.png WWset19.png WWset18.png WWset17.png WWset16.png WWset15.png WWset14.png WWset13.png WWset12.png WWset11.png WWset10.png WWset9.png WWset8.png WWset7.png WWset6.png WWset5.png WWset4.png WWset3.png WWset2.png WWset.png ''Wonder Woman'' Wonder Woman - Comic-Con Trailer - Official Warner Bros UK 215.jpg Wonder Woman - Comic-Con Trailer - Official Warner Bros UK 209.jpg Wonder Woman - Comic-Con Trailer - Official Warner Bros UK 208.jpg Wonder Woman - Comic-Con Trailer - Official Warner Bros UK 207.jpg Wonder Woman - Comic-Con Trailer - Official Warner Bros UK 190.jpg Wonder Woman - Comic-Con Trailer - Official Warner Bros UK 184.jpg Wonder Woman - Comic-Con Trailer - Official Warner Bros UK 182.jpg Wonder Woman - Comic-Con Trailer - Official Warner Bros UK 181.jpg Wonder Woman - Comic-Con Trailer - Official Warner Bros UK 176.jpg Wonder Woman - Comic-Con Trailer - Official Warner Bros UK 147.jpg Wonder Woman - Comic-Con Trailer - Official Warner Bros UK 026.jpg Wonder Woman - Comic-Con Trailer - Official Warner Bros UK 013.jpg Wonder Woman - Comic-Con Trailer - Official Warner Bros UK 021.jpg Wonder Woman - Comic-Con Trailer - Official Warner Bros UK 009.jpg Wonder-Woman.jpg Wonder-Woman-Gal-Gadot-2.jpg Wonder-Woman-Gal-Gadot-3.jpg Wonder-Woman-Gal-Gadot-Patty-Jenkins-5.jpg ''Justice League'' Ggfan~1.jpg Category:Adults Category:Heroines Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Wonder Woman (2017) Characters Category:Justice League (2017) Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Singles Category:Main Characters